Defense witches ReBirth : X
by bbsaver
Summary: In world of magic, there are the gang of witch that protect SealStones, stone that has power of evil king, to make sure the world's peace. Now, let's try your best!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm bbsaver... and my new fanfiction.

Sorry to say that I will "cancel" my old DW fanfiction but not because I'm tired...

But because I need to re-create it, better than last project.

So now, here is Defense Witches : ReBirth!

In world of magic, there are existence of Witches who protect the SealStones that have sealed power of evil king(?).

And now...

a youthful witches will going to take adventure to protect the world from a army of monsters.

They are Defense witches!

"I'll do my best!"

Let's go and enjoy it!

PS. Reason that I put it in crossover because I'm into in Crossover so there might be existence of crossover later on, and to be safe that I'll not easily erase this fic like my first fanfic T^T.


	2. Chapter 2 : Just another normal day

Chapter 2 (True start) : Just another normal day...

2012, NEWGATE created game named "Defense Witches for iPad/iPhone", it's tower defense game...

Thing that different is unit in game isn't tank or machine but little cute witches!

But...

Though they are game...

Isn't mean they don't exist...

In somewhere beyond our galaxy and our realm, magic is real thing in a thing scientist and sci-fi writer called "Parallel world".

And that parallel world...

Is what we are going to go...

* * *

"Hey!" pink hair short girl in pink dress yells "Hi! Becky! Chloe! How are you?"

"I'm fine as always..." blonde long hair girl in Scott(?) skirt named Chloe answers politely.

"Me too, but what is with you today? Daisy." black twined hair girl in red named Becky asks her back.

"Well... I heard that there are Cornet's army, they are going to destroy some SealStone." Daisy says then points to the place she said before.

"That bad! It need some witch to guard it!" Becky grabs her mace, ready to go.

"Shall we go?" Chloe asks even already know an answer.

"Of course, it's our duty as Defense witches!"

And Daisy runs to the SealStone.

* * *

At there, many black rabbit Rubby and many white walk-able 'egg' Egger and crab-like Sheller are moving toward SealStone.

If they can destroy it, their master , Cornet, will regain 'her' power.

Yes, evil king is "_her_".

She is little girl with sickle and riding big eye.

Anyway, she doesn't come this time.

"What! They are a lot of monster!" Daisy exclaims after sees them.

"Forgot what we learn in classroom?" Becky says "We can clone our-self, here we go!"

After that, Becky clones herself and now, there are 3 Becky_s_.

"Here we go, Fire Ball magic!" They then shoots long range fire balls to the army, most of them catches in fire while some able to escape.

"My turn!" Chloe runs toward them and spins around herself "Shockwave magic!"

Sphere of plasma appears and stuns all enemy around her.

"Your job now, Daisy!" Becky commands.

"Alright! Energy ball magic!"

Daisy shoots her well known magic, energy ball magic, at full speed.

And the monster army is no more.

"That's easier than that time we defeat that huge dead wood." Daisy comments and smiles.

"Anyway, where is Nicola?" Chloe asks.

"Well, she has part-time." Becky answers.

"Why you know that?" Daisy asks.

"Follow me." Becky then guides her friend to a main town.

* * *

In main town that are surrounding the castle where their queen lives, Daisy and her friend are looking for Nicola.

They stops at ice cream shop.

"Hmph, you gonna says that our icy friend is in this icy shop, right?" Daisy stares at Becky.

"Yes."

They opens a door.

The white hair girl who usually in gray cloth, is in maid dress.

"Welcome to Ice... Wait!" Nicola is very surprised "Wh... Why you know I'm here!?"

"We follow Becky (^^) " Daisy answers

The ice magician blushes, it looks like she doesn't want her friends to see her in maid uniform.

"You looks cute." Daisy says, that make Nicola has more crimson face.

"C Could you forget this?" Nicola asks.

"Why! You looks very good, so why I should forget this."

"But it's embarrassing!"

Becky and Chloe stares to each other, knows that this will not end easily.

So they make it end, quickly.

"Well, any recommend ice cream?" Becky asks with arm akimbo.

"Well... we have Helheim orange favor, Purple Pudding favor and our newest, Rainbow chocolate favor." Nicola answers.

"Please give me all of them." Becky says.

"Sure."

Nicola walks away.

(PS. As I say in chapter 1, I LOVE CROSSOVER! Could you guess what is reference of 'another world'!? /answer in chapter 3)

* * *

At a castle.

"Amber, what happen to my mom again?" Tiana, the princess of Defense witches world ask her guardian.

The fox ear sniper in green hood, Amber, answers her princess politely "She is called by some researcher."

"That CERN guy?" She asks. Amber nobs, that leaves Tiana in bad mood.

CERN is the magician who clams that he is "another world" magician. He says he want to help this world to gain victory over Cornet, once and for all.

Anyway, with his persona, Tiana completely dislike him.

"Yes, still dislike him?" a nun walks inside the room.

"Sarah, You MUST not enter the princess's room without a permission." Amber warns, this is not a first time.

"Well well, I'm just only a nun..."

"With Buff magic" Amber adds it, she is very upset with this kind but shameless(In her POV) nun.

But the reason she can come her is that Tiana, herself and Sarah and another 2 magicians are in "Exclusive" team that said they are most powerful and helpful witches team.

So, that why Sarah can enter the castle though she shouldn't enter some private room.

"Anyway, what about my friend, Sarah?" Tiana asks.

"They finished them very fast." She says.

Tiana smiles "At this rate, unless Cornet appears, they don't need our help."

"I hope so." Amber says...

But will anything go in the way our witches want?

* * *

'Anything is connected.'

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 : Practice,Upgrade and Crystal

Chapter 3 : Practice, upgrade, and Crystals.

WARNING : I owns nothing but some OC (CERN and never-exist witch) and this fanfic.

NEWGATE owns their kawaii creation : Defense witches.

* * *

Daisy, Becky, Chloe and Nicola are going to have practice.

Yep, like us Human in reality, witches also need to train so they will not easily defeated by some creepy(?) monsters.

"Let's practice our shooting skill!" Daisy declares.

"Well, that cool." Becky says, she is known by her strong long range magic and her noble so it's good to improve herself "What should we start?"

"Shoot down that can!" Daisy points to a coca cola-like can for 10 meters away.

"Here we go, I'll do my best!" Daisy chants her spell then shoots out her Energy ball as far as she can.

Well... It's fade away before it even touch that can.

"That's no good, Daisy." Becky says then shoots her fire ball, the can is completely burned into ash.

"You're long range magician, how can I compare you." Daisy complains.

"Forgot about upgrade already?" Chloe asks.

"No, and I always use it every times I am on a battle!" Daisy says "but I still can not attacks anything that standing so far."

Nicola says "Come on, Daisy, everyone has their own advantage. You are Speed Star, right? No one can keep up with your speed, especially when you are upgraded to Golden."

"Yeah yeah (^^)" Daisy smiles.

it looks nothing they need to day...

Until Amber runs to their group.

"Eh! The great sniper from Royal Guard!?" Becky points to Amber.

"Well, you know who am I, right?" Amber asks.

"Yes!" Everyone answers, Amber is well-known magic sniper who protects her great Tiana and also, yes, the Rose Queen Flare.

Her alias is "One shot one kill", as it says, nothing can survive if get itself hit by her shot.

"So then,..." Amber gives them a quest "We need all of your guy to defend our Crystal mine from Cornet's army."

"Why she need to attack that mine?" Daisy asks.

"Where did you lives, a ancient cave?" Becky speak sarcastically "Crystal is a magical item that has great mana that even The Rose Queen's can't compare to. It normally used as energy source but for purify ones, it can perform a great magic like Time rewind or temporary power up and even makes SealStone stronger..."

"So it's why Cornet need that mine, she want some powerful item." Chloe sums up.

"Oh, I see..."

"Let's hurry up! We don't sure when they are going to attack, so faster is better!" Amber guides them.

"Let's go!" Daisy follows our fox-ear sniper.

* * *

The mine.

At there, Tiana, Lili&Lala and Sarah already wait for them.

"All for great Tiana." Amber knees.

"Y You don't need to that!" the said princess stop her bodyguard's action.

"Well... Nice to meet you, Daisy, Becky, Chloe, Nicola." Sarah smiles to them.

"We'll have a lot of fun!" Lala yells, she is guardian summoner along side her younger twin.

"I think we must take this seriously." Lili says quietly.

"They come!" Daisy points to Fley, fiery ghost that fire element attack is useless against them.

"Only Fley?" Nicola says, doesn't believe that Cornet will send only Fley.

As she guesses, team of Egger comes with picker!

"Here we go!" Becky attacks Egger while Daisy and Nicola destroy Fley, since they don't use fire magic.

"My turn. Fortify magic!" Sarah raises her mace then golden magic portals appear under witches's foots.

"I can feel overflow power... Then, Upgrade!" Becky upgrades herself "I'll go even faster!"

"Me too!" Nicola upgrades herself too "Freeze harder!"

But even Shockwave from Chloe can't stop some Eggers from passing their defend.

But none can escapes from white monster the twin summoned.

Except one, One Egger can really escape from them.

"I'll show you my..." before Tiana uses her magic, Amber stops her.

"My great Tiana, this little isn't suit well for you. It's my job."

Then Amber shoots out a deadly magic bullet. Unlucky Egger's gone in second.

But then, the first defend is completely ruined!

"We're sorry! I can't keep them now!" Daisy yells before passes out.

"Crab! I need a recharge!" Amber says and try to recharge her gun but Tiana says something.

"Leave it to me, let them pass!"

"Eh, but..." Lili's confused.

"If that's your order, we'll follow it." Lala releases her monster.

The evil army come closer and closer.

Then...

"Eat this, EXPLOSION!"

The explosion causes a mist of dust to cover the field.

After it's gone, none of monsters survive.

"Hey hey, The world is mine!" Tiana declares her quote.

* * *

After curing by some heal-expert witch, Daisy and friends goes back to home...

With one little box.

"Do you think what is it?" Daisy asks.

"I don't know, but if it's from miss Tiana, it might be precious." Nicola answers.

"Let's open it!" Becky opens a cover and...

"A... A Crystal! 10 crystals!" Chloe's shocked.

"And purify ones!" Becky picks one of them up.

Daisy reads a text under a cover "Think this is your payment, from Tiana. PS. Hope we will see again."

"But why she pays us with this thing." Nicola says.

"I think..." Daisy says.

"Think what?"

"I don't know."

_ _"

"Daisy!" Everyone yells.

And that is for today...

... or not

* * *

Unknown to them, someone picked up a crystal while they were in battle.

That guy is under mask, wearing red armor that look like samurai.

He wears mystery belt that has little knife on it.

He gives that crystal to Cornet, in somewhere very secret.

"Here you are." That man says.

"Thank you, my ally from another world." Cornet smiles and looks at crystal.

that samurai says nothing but walks through "zip" portal and vanishes away...

"That Bujin Gaim guy is somehow very... weird." She says it to herself.

TBC!

PS. I add crossover to ensure the survival rate of this fic, Oh and for answer from last chapter question...

There were "ToQger", "Hyperdimension Neptunia" and "Kamen rider Gaim" reference!

See you next time!


End file.
